A grand plan
by Scream us a lullaby
Summary: What if it wasn't just Darren and Steve who had been caught in the horrible web of Des Tiny's plans? Female OC. Book universe. All characters are present. Rated M for language and scenes of violence.


**Night of Nights**

_'Twas deep; so deep of night, _  
_When I saw what I had seen - _  
_So truly deep of night, _  
_When I went where I had been, _  
_And really deep of night, _  
_When I heard what I had heard: _  
_Perhaps a fox or badger, _  
_Or a sort of night-time bird._

_'Twas late that night of nights, _  
_When something there was there -_  
_So very late that night of nights, _  
_Where that thing was where -_  
_'Twas deep of night of nights, _  
_When it ran to where it ran: _  
_Perhaps a stoat or Billy goat, _  
_Or ghostly little man._

_'Twas in the night of night of nights, _  
_When something scary caused a scare -_  
_So late of night of night of nights, _  
_When something hairy raised my hair -_  
_The deep of night of night of nights…_  
_So don't you wonder what it was? _  
_Well I never really truly saw it -_  
_Why? Because because! _

_'Twas in the night of night of night of nights_  
_Oh I've had enough! _  
_Night night._

- **_Mark R Slaughter_**

**Chapter One**:

* * *

The 23rd August was my last day of idyllic normalcy. Everything was routine, and routine was more than perfect in my eyes. I woke up, fully refreshed, showered, dressed, ate breakfast and then left the house at exactly 7:45am to work my shift at cafe ten minutes from my apartment.

The leaves were crisping and turning a dead shade of umber and gold. I didn't mind though, Autumn was my favourite season of the year and I was more than happy to relinquish in the mild chill that swept through the town. I haven't mentioned where I lived for one of many reasons, firstly, I was warned not to. It's not well to dwell on things from the past and my companions made it painstakingly clear that the only personal information I was to reveal to anyone was my name and age.

I will tell you this though: I lived in a small town, the population was nothing close to extreme. A buzz was never evident here, the only time I heard loud chatter was when I was secluded to one particular social place like a restaurant or maybe a shopping center.

* * *

My name is Gracie Evans. At this point in time, I was nineteen years old.

At this point in time, my life was deliciously practical. Dull even. But it was my life that I was living, the one I was _supposed _to be living. That's why I regret not having treasured those moments of solitude and peace that came with being just the average young adult.

It was 8:00am and my shift had started at the small, dingy cafe located far from civilization. Local builders came early for their morning coffee and regardless of the dead area the cafe was situated in. We always seemed to have more than enough customers. My boss: Andrew, hadn't arrived yet. So I pointedly, served coffee and took the breakfast orders from the burly work men that sat at the tables, chattering loudly in their thick foreign accents.

The day went on as normally as possible and finally I was relieved to be going home. I worked a massive shift that day: 8:00am - 7:00pm.

Yes, I _know_, an inhumane amount of time to work in a cafe, but I needed the extra money for rent so I wasn't complaining.

* * *

I walked under the dim light that protruded from the street lamps, bathing in the security they provided. The streets were deserted, so I didn't take any precautions of looking around my surroundings. Bad things very rarely happened in such a remote area. I wished with all my heart that day that I did look out for the first signs of trouble, because looking back now, they were so painfully obvious.

Ten minutes in to my journey with five minutes to go was when I first saw him. He was leaning casually against a wall, a boy of around sixteen years of age. I frowned automatically when I first saw him, clutching my purse tighter to my chest. I didn't mean to be stereotypical, but he looked rather odd and I wasn't about to lose an array of important items just because I didn't want to prematurely judge some guy. He turned his face towards me when he heard me approaching and I took in the many scars that laced his young face.

_A young gang-banger perhaps?_

I couldn't really fathom what to think of him at that point. I honestly didn't think there was much thinking to be done really.

As long as he kept his distance and I kept mine, everything was fine. However he seemed to show a total disregard for my unspoken thoughts as he gingerly pushed away from the wall, his eyes still set on me. I may have been mistaken, but it looked like he had been waiting for me the whole time. The air was thick with excitable tension at my arrival. I could just feel it.

I fiddled nervously with the bag that was clutched in my hands, purposely walking slowly so as to prolong my impending fate of walking past him.

I was getting closer now, I could see his features perfectly clearly. He definitely looked peculiar. His face was chalky white, he wore distinct dirty clothes and had brown hair that looked as if someone had cut it in the dark. He turned his body fully towards me now, seemingly waiting for my arrival at his destination. I slowed down even more, and with an impatient sigh he walked towards me in a brisk walk, his gait confident and sure.

I stopped walking at that point and waited for him to approach. I tentatively fingered the pepper spray in my bag, I would use it on him, not even as a last resort. If he were to try anything, he'd pay incredibly dearly for it.

"Hi." he said, offering an innocent enough smile and giving me a small wave. He stopped abruptly in front of me.

I stared at him unsure but felt it rude not to reply. I would just find out what he wanted and then I would be on my way. That was that.

"I'm sorry." I replied, frowning my eyebrows to show my disinterest and annoyance at beings stopped so curtly. "Do I know you?"

He seemed taken aback by my question but quickly regained his composure. "No, you don't. My name's Darren." he answered, offering his hand. I stared at it like it was a snake ready to strike, and then I glanced back up at his face feeling unsure about shaking it. He sensed my discomfort and gave a toothy grin.

"Sorry." he offered, smiling apologetically and withdrawing it.

_Well at least he has manners._

"I know this is totally out of the blue, but could you possibly point me in the direction of -"

He was cut off when a twig snapped over head, creating a large distracting noise that tore my attention away from him. It sounded almost abnormal, as if a person or large animal stepped on it. I cast a bewildered look upwards to the dark trees above. I quickly glanced back at him to see he was also staring upwards. Maybe it was nothing. I mean hey, what did I know about twigs and branches?

He threw an annoyed glance at the trees. Turned his attention back towards me, offered a reassuring smile, and then started again. Louder this time.

"I'm looking for a cafe called Cafe Rouge." he spoke rather loudly.

Why on Earth was he talking so loudly?

"Do you know it?" he inquired.

I squinted at him in the darkness. _Of course _I knew it, it was the Cafe that I worked at. every single day. Feeling this was too coincidental and odd for my liking I nodded, squinting at him suspiciously, but offered no further explanation.

He took a deep breath. His eyes held a look of deep interest and excitement. I couldn't fathom why but I thought it best just to tell him what he wanted to know so he could get out of my way.

"Could you point the way?" he asked.

_Snap._

I frowned again when I heard another snap up ahead and a distinct murmur coming from the leaves. This snap was evidently louder. And a murmur? Why on Earth would tree's be murmuring.

Tree's didn't make noise.

"What the Hell?" I muttered.

"Must be the Magpies" he offered quickly, also casting another annoyed glance upwards.

"_Rightttt_." I replied, not trying to hide the fact that I was growing bored with the conversation. "If you're looking for Cafe Rouge, it's straight down that road" I directed, pointing behind me.

"Oh, thank you very much." he replied.

"No problem kid."

"Do you also have the time?" he asked, staring fixedly at my wrist. I got the undeniably creepy feeling he wanted something from me, and nothing that had to do with the time. I rose my eyebrows in disbelief. _Was he ever going to get going?_

I lifted my sleeve up to examine my watch and I felt his body shift excitedly ahead of me, his eyes trained on the faint Scar that ran down my arm. I suddenly felt a pang of self awareness take a hold of me. Quickly pulling my sleeve down I glanced everywhere but at him. Why did he seem so interested in one small scar. It was bizarre. _He_ was bizarre.

"It's 7:30pm." I informed him, furrowing my eyebrows and inviting relief in when I saw the satisfied look finally brace his face.

"Thanks very much" he grinned politely. "Bye."

And with that he took off down the road at a hurriedly abnormal pace. The strange thing that I couldn't get out of my head for days afterwards; was how the loud snapping sounds that resonated indignantly around the empty streets followed him with every step he took.

* * *

_A:N: Please take the time to review._


End file.
